I'm Shirou Kamui,I'm 16 and I'm a PROSTITUTE
by Adjeng Rezpector DOEVAL
Summary: For the love of Kami-sama, the new chapie is up and Duzel, son't give me that sickening look. Its scary.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Shirou Kamui,I'm 16 and I'm a PROSTITUTE

Chapter 1 : Help me...

In a hotel room...

"AAHH-AAH-HAAH-NGHH-AHH-"

We can hear screams of pain...

"AAH-AAHH-AHH-AAH-AHH-"

From a mouth that is belong to...

"AAHH-NGHH-AHH-AHH-AHHH-"

A boy...

"AH-HAH-AHH-AAH-AAAH-HNGG-AHH-"

Named Shirou Kamui...

"Damnit you slut... you're so tight!"

"AAH-HAAH-AHH-AHH-AAH-"

And a harsh words from the one who's keep on pounding him...

"Don't worry slut... it will be over soon...God... you are so tight!"

"AAH-AAH-AHH-HAAH-AHH-NGHH-AHH-"

"Oohh... i can't hold it...Ooohhhh..."

Then with a moan, that person came hard inside of Kamui...

"Ohhh..."

After orgasm, the man's pulled out from the young whore and proceed to the bathroom while the whore himself simply lay there on the bed, exhausted from the man's rough treatment. He stared at the ceiling while still panting. His whole body is aching from the rough treatment. But he doesn't mind. Afterall, he's a whore that called SD or we can say Sex Doll. Sex Doll is a whore that would always be on the bottom. Never in his life that he serve woman costumer or playing a seme part. He simply laid on the bed and let the mans have his wicked way with him.

'It's painful... he pound at me like a beast... has he being insane? Did he think my body is made from a steel? But, it's not like he's the only one that treating me roughly...'

Slowly, he become sleepy then fell asleep. The man's get out from the bathroom with a robe on his body. He proceed to the bed for sleep. But before that, he aproached Kamui's side. He took a glance at Kamui's sleeping face. So peaceful, so beautiful. The man couldn't help but stroke Kamui's sleeping face and kiss him lightly on the lips. No doubt, this man has fall in love with the whore.

'He's so beautiful. What a shame for him to be a prostitute.' He thought. Then the man himself get to sleeping beside Kamui. Hugging him from behind.

'Tomorow, he might be gone to serve another man. I wish he could stop doing job like this. Like what i've done, any other person might call him slut so easily and treat him roughly. But his body is so fragile looking despite his job. I just wish in the future, he would find happiness.' The man thought before falling into a deep sleep.

Tsuzuku...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Shirou Kamui,I'm 16 and I'm a PROSTITUTE

Chap 2 : The Angel of Darkness

Kamui wake up early in the morning, and the man beside him hasn't wake up yet. He's very glad to see that the man were still asleep.

' I need to go home now... Goodbye...' Kamui thought while dressing. He walk down the street calmly. There's also a few mans who steal a glance on him, thinking that he's beautiful and all...

When he finaly arrived, theres a phone call. He approached the phone and pick up the phone.

" Hello?"  
" Hello, Kamui-chan!" A girl said cheerfuly.  
" Oh? Cindy... Is there anything I can help you with?"  
" Of course! You can tell me how are you doing! And... are you sick? You're sounds very tired..." The girl asked.  
" No, it's just my job last night..." Kamui answered simply, not wanting the girl to get worried even more.  
" Did the costumer being so mean? Tell me if he does... I'll kill him right away..." the girl said seriously.  
" Haha... don't worry Cindy, I'm fine. How are you?" Kamui asked.  
" I'm fine. Have you eat?" Cindy asked, her tone's back to a cheerful tone again.  
" Not yet. But i will." Kamui answered, smiling.  
"Make sure you eat well ok?" Cindy said, both cheerfulness and worriedness coloring her tone.  
" Ok... well then, Goodbye..." Kamui said.  
" Goodbye!" Cindy answered, then the phone call were disconnected.  
' Realy... I'm still lucky to have such a friend like her..." Kamui thought as he proceed to the bathroom.

After the refreshing bath, he proceed to the room where he always relaxing.  
"You may come in" he said suddenly  
"Excuse me for interrupting" a shoft voice of a girl were heared. The girl is now standing 2 meters from Kamui.  
"Would you like to sit?" Kamui asked.  
"No, thank you. Are you Lucifer-san?" The girl asked.  
"Yes. May i know your name?" Kamui asked.  
"I'm Hinogashi Yukina." The girl answered.  
"Do you have any wish?" Kamui asked.  
"Yes... Can you please do fortunetelling about me ?" the girl asked.  
"Ok then... but you must have the payment." Kamui answered simply.  
"What is the payment?" The girl asked.  
"That earings of yours... may i have it?" Kamui asked.  
"Eh? O-ok..." The girl took it off and handing it to Kamui.  
Kamui started the fortunetelling. After it finished, he tell the result to the girl and the girl thanked him then go home. Then, the phone ringing again.

"Hello?"  
"Lucifer..." its his pimps.  
"What is it?"  
"Come here right away, there's a few costumers that lonely. Be fast, slut. If you're not, I'm going to 'punish' you." The pimps said.  
"Yes." Then the phone is dead.

After the rough night, Kamui is very tired,he barely can stand.  
'At least, they let me go home' He thought. But... suddenly, he felt sick. He run straight to the bathroom and throw up. He felt very dizzy. There's something wrong with him. He took a testpen and peeing on it. After a few minutes, he took a glance on it and get surprised by the result.

'Oh my God... I'm pregnant...' he thought with fear.

" I quit." Kamui said to his pimps after eight months. But his pregnancy were unknown to everybody since his stomach look just fine. That is normal in male's pregnancy.  
"What did you just said?"  
"I said I quit."  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?" the pimps shouted, it scared Kamui.  
"I'm pregnant... I must quit... Please... Just let me go..." Kamui pleaded to his pimps.  
"OH,NO YOU WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the pimps shouthed then he punch Kamui's stomach hard. Kamui vomit blood right away, he felt an unbearable pain in his stomach. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, scared that the baby might died.  
"Ukhhh..." Kamui start to cry.  
"LUCIFER!" some of his friends shouted, quickly running toward him. One of them beating up his pimps. The other werekneeling by his side.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" they asked, worried.  
"The... the baby... *sob* please... help my baby... *sob* my stomach's so hurt..." Kamui pleaded to them.  
"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" one of them shouted.  
"Please God... Please... Let my baby live..." He muttered. There's a blood sliding down his thights (he use a skirt), he cried and muttered the same words, praying for the baby to survive.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-san... the baby born dead... We've tried our best... We're very sorry..." the doctor said. This news only make Kamui cried even harder... his hiterical screams were heared throughout the hall of the hospital. His friends tried to calm him down. After a few minutes, he has calmed down and fell asleep while his tears still sliding down his cheeks. His friends stay by his side, praying for Kamui so he would get well soon.

"Can i see my baby?" Kamui asked the doctor in the morning.  
"You shouldn't move yet! You're still sick!" one of his friends shouted.  
"Please... I want to see my baby... Please..." Kamui pleade, his teras were falling down his cheeks again. The doctor only sighed then answered "Yes, you can. But you only allowed to see your baby after your bottom's wound healed completely."  
"Thank you..." Kamui said in despair.

"I'm sorry... I can't protect you, my child..." Kamui said as he stroked the dead baby's face in his arms. He's standing under a Sakura three while carrying his dead little baby in his arms.  
"Would you forgive your clumsy mother?" Kamui asked to the dead baby. Suddenly, theres a breeze wind and a little bird landing on his shoulder. He took it as a forgiveness from the baby.  
"Thank you..." Kamui said, tears were sliding down his cheeks.  
"Goodbye, my child..." Kamui said to the baby as he kissed the baby's cold temple and lips.

Now, Kamui back to his rutinity. He still work as a prostitute. His friends always tried to cheer him up. And the real story... has just begin...

Tsuzuku...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Shirou Kamui,I'm 16 and I'm a PROSTITUTE

Chapie 3 : Happy Birthday~

This day, a man named Monou Fuuma is preparing himself for the surprise his friend has promised for his birthday. He dressed simply in a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a dark gree jacket. He doesn't really care about fashion (even though he doesn't know about the fact he's very good looking in everything). And of course, a Harry Potter-like sunglasses.

"Hey Monou! Are you done yet?" his friend, Uezaki screamed from the living room.  
"I'm done, I'm done." Fuuma said calmly as he go downstairs.  
"Heh, there you are. If you're done then let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see. You'll love it" Uezaki said, grinning like an idiot.

"Here we are."  
"Seriously, a strip club?"  
"Yeah, a _gay _strip club. You've just never has a girlfriend so I thought you're gay, I'm BI by the way."  
"Oh. Then? What are we doing in here?"  
"I've prepare something for you. Lets get inside." Another grin.

"Luce! The guest is calling for you!" Mika said.  
"Coming!" Kamui answered. He wore a minidress, red one. He didn't wore any makeup for he's beautiful just the way he is.  
"Over there, the guest is the good-looking tanned skin one with his friend! OMG They're gorgeous!"  
"Mika... Slow your voice down..." Kamui said with a sweatdrop.  
"GO! Fight, mister lucky guy!" Mika said as she pushed Kamui. Kamui sweatdropped even more, giggling to himself as he approach the two good-looking man.  
"Excuse me, sir. Did you call me?"  
"Oh! Yes! Monou, he's the one I call for you. Go ahead, he's yours." Fuuma then turn to Kamui, and get stunned. Kamui is so beautiful in his eyes. Like an angel that fall to the earth. But he doesn't want to do him as a prostitute, he wants to be responsible for sleeping with someone. He is after all, a responsible man. Kamui himself, stunned too. Because the man is so... handsome. With his honey-golden eyes and all... Its felt like Kamui is having a crush on this man.  
"What is your name?" Fuuma asked him  
"Lucifer... Should we go now?"  
"Oh yes you both just go! I need my time in here for a while! Go!" Uezaki, with his idiotic grin again.

"Where would you like to go?" Fuum asked.  
"Wherever you want." Kamui replied. Fuuma decided, that he should be going to his home. The ride in Fuuma's car is totally silent. None of them try to break the silent, since both of them is totally clueless of whats good to talk about.

"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Why don't we just get started?" Kamui replied. Fuuma chuckled, and pour himself a glass of wine. He drank it all in one go.  
"Then, lets go to my bedroom shall we?" Fuuma grinned, and easily lifted Kamui's body with a bridal style. Kamui squealed like a girl and blushed. When they already inside the bedroom, Fuuma puts Kamui down on the bed gently, and kissed the top his head.  
_He's... gentle perhaps..._ Kamui thought. Never even once his costumers kissed his temple. Fuuma then asked him.  
"Do you really want this? If you don't want to then it's fine. I wouldn't do anything to you." Kamui, of course, stunned. He looked up to see the eyes that had him so captivated a few minutes ago. Never once his costumer asked him nicely about this. With a concerned expression on top of that!  
"Umm... of course... if its you, I don't mind..."  
"Is that so? I'm glad... then..." Fuuma then started to kissed Kamui from his temple, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finaly, his lips. The kiss become deeper as he licks the bottom one, asking for permission to enter. Kamui let him. And the kiss become more and more passionate until Kamui pulls away a bit for catching his breath. Fuuma then stands up to take off his jacket. And his shirt. And his glasses. He knelt before Kamui. And kissed him again. Kamui tangled his hands around Fuuma's neck and pulls him closer.

Fuuma stands to strip himself. He took a container filled with lube. He stands in front of (sprawled-on-the-bed-and-stark-naked) Kamui with his underwear only. He strip the last of his clothing down and his cock bounced out, pointing right at Kamui. The tip is wet from pre-cum. Kamui is panting heavilly from their foreplay moments ago. This man could make him paralysed so easily. Fuuma pour some of the lube into his hands and starts to lubricate his cock. Kamui watched as he rubbed the lube on his cock, making it so slick and shiny. It was so slick that his hand slipped off his cock ashe lubed it. Kamui's own cock were erect, dripping clear liquid from the tip. Fuuma licked his lips, he'd changed his mind.

"On second thought... Lets deal with yours first." Fuuma said as he eyeing Kamui's erection.  
"What do you mean? I don't-(GASP!)Ahh!" Kamui gasped suddenly as Fuuma suck at his cock. He came after 2 minutes. The man keeps on dancing his hands on Kamui's body. The man's lust seemed to escalate on a slope-higher and higher until they were at the border of the peak, grabbing Kamui and groping Kamui and putting his hands and fingers on every part and _in _every partof Kamui he could find and reach (Including preparing Kamui's hole too of course). He was leaving Kamui breathless and lusty and hot and horny. The man was surely leaving so many marks on Kamui that would have his clients for the next week wondering if he had some S&M fetish.

"Wait..." This man was heavy, he was covering Kamui's body with his own, pinning him to the bed with all his weight. Kamui could only gasp the sentence, his voice tinged with an embarrassing desperation. "W-wait..could you-" _Gasp!_  
"-for just-" Another gasp because Fuuma's tongue is on Kamui's ear.  
"-a second...?"

"No." And when the man looked up, of all the nerve from a cheeky subordinate could posses, this man beat them all, because when the man looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear, licking his lips and wagging his eyebrows at Kamui. Kamui himself, flushed, hot, and aching from top to toe fro something to go in before he burst into smithereens.

_Tongue? Please just hurry up and TOUCH me..._

The man covered Kamui's lips before Kamui could utter any words of further indignation. Kamui was reaching and reaching his hands around the man's shoulders, but the man kept moving and searching and moving and worshipping and dancing his hands and fingers all over Kamui's body. And the room just getting hotter and hotter and _hotter_ and _much _more _hotter_ until it was barely possible to breath and all the way until...

"No-I', serious, please, you have got to wait-!"

_Stop? Gasp!_

"A-ahh..." Kamui's head thrown back, eyes went wide and the silence ringing in his ears.

_My God. Big._

He heard the man laugh softly, so softly and so kindly and so gently into his ears as he pulled out and dove back in and out again and in and out again and in out in out in out in out like a steady rhytm even though Kamui was far far far far too gone to think about something as complicated as that and all he knew was that is in out in outin out in out in out in out and it hurt but its always hurt at the first time but this hurt is new because usually it would hurt more than it felt good but now it was good as much as it hurt and they were on the same amount and oh my GOD this was scary and it hurt but it was so good and-

_Oh. Wow._

The man inhaled sharply at the same time Kamui saw a flash of white and felt a flash of a perfect cross between pain and pleasure and the man pulled carefully out, careful more and careful still to catch Kamui and gentle him into an untwisted position on the bed.

_Kind? No. Too kind. Please don't._

Kamui felt the man's finger lightly skim the dtrands of hair near his ear. "Wow," the man whispered, a chuckle at the base of his throat. "No kidding, huh?" Kamui tilted his head around with the smallest energy he had left to meet eyes with the man like he hadn't all night. Beautiful golden, syrupy eyes.

_Please don't. Please do. Please don't. Wich?_

"Now that I think about it, I haven't told you about my name, have I?" The man said, smiled.

Kamui inhaled and exhaled a very, shaky breath. Shaky because this man could do the deed like no other man could and because it was so amazing it was scary and scarier than it was amazing and because his mind is no longer that connect because it was just scary how this man acted, how he touched Kamui like he cared and how he was talking because most of the other costumers didn't even touched Kamui after the sex was done let alone give their names and it was just so...

_Beg you. Don't. Do. Don't. Do. Just don't. Wait. No. Do. Don't. No, do. Wich? Dammit..._

"The name's Monou Fuuma. Don't yell at me but... I don't know you're name until now. May i know your name?" The man asked.

_Wich one should I tell? The real one or the fake one? Real. Fake. Real. No. Fake. Wait. Real. Ah. No, fake. Wait. Ok. Real. Ah dammit._

"Kamui... my name is Kamui... Shirou Kamui..." Kamui said with a whisper.  
"Ok then, Kamui... would you like to stay here for a night? I'm pretty sure you're tired."

_He's kind... really kind..._ "Yes... if yo don't mind... Thank you..." Kamui replied. Fuuma smiled.  
"You're welcome and of course I wouldn't mind. *yawn* I'm sleepy. Good night, Kamui. Have a nice dream."  
"Good night and... Happy birthday, Monou-san."  
"Thankyou." A kiss on Kamui's forehead. "Don't be so formal, Fuuma is fine." The man smiled again.  
"Fuuma..." Kamui said as he slowly closed his eyes...

A/N : I have to admit, this chapie is collaborating with Duzel. The sex scene is his WHOLE idea cause I'm in the middle of no-idea-for-sex. This chapie is specially directed for one of my best friends, _Shifak Aisyah Clamp Jumpers_ a.k.a Syishi cause she's the one who's said I should keep up and all. Review will makes me pleasured, flaming will be ignored. Thank you. See you in the next chapie, Minna! ^-^


End file.
